A Thousand Irritations
by WickedArtist
Summary: A series of oneshots about Boba Fett and the bounties he's captured over the years; some were harder than others. OCs, some violence, no mushy Boba/OC romance crap. Just straight Bounty Hunter goodness. Read and Review.


Carra: A little more than a common thief. She doesn't steal because she wants money. She steals for the thrill. She was seen, once, and was connected to a horde of stolen jewels and precious stones, anything from a necklace to a crown. Thing is, she's given more than a few bounty hunters a run for her money with her skills at making swift exits.

* * *

Dark. The way she liked it. Carra had never been one for struggling to find a place to hide in the light.

Weeks ago, she had had all of her stolen jewels taken. She wanted them back. The heat had to have cleared just a bit, right? Sure, there were bounty hunters after her every other day, but it wasn't like they were gonna catch her. That's why she was running. Quietly scampering over the ground quickly and accurately, crimson red hair bouncing behind her lightly. She had to keep it short. Long hair just got in the way. A light tan on her skin helped to keep her slightly hidden in the dark, movement the only thing that showed she existed.

That was all he needed.

_Pew!_

Right in the ankle. Carra collapsed, eyes wide, determined not to yelp with pain. How the hell did he hit her? She turned her head, nervous to see the face of man who had the audacity to attempt at capturing her... and come this close to succeeding. There was no face; just a helmet. A jade, green helmet. Her own jade-like eyes locked upon it, a twinge of fear, a twinge of curiosity, bubbling up within each one.

Boba Fett. Never misses the mark.

There was a moment of silence. The calm before the storm.

"So?" Carra barked, attempting to cut the tension on her part. "Are ya gonna say something or just stand there like a moron? This is usually the part where they say, 'I got you,' or, 'you're coming with me.' Not stare like a moron." The man seemed to give a slight nod.

"I don't think I need to say what we both already know."

Carra narrowed her eyes, gritting her teeth and letting a feral snarl escape from her lips. She reached behind her nervously, almost as if trying to get the leverage to stand. That wasn't it. She pulled a blaster, immediately, and, with her good leg, kicked herself to a stand. She held the blaster at the ready, sure she was going to shoot. The tiniest of grins made its way upon her lips. "Too bad. Means I don't get to rub it in later."

_Pew!_

A blaster fell to the ground, landing in the sand.  
A body fell soon after, legs collapsing beneath it. Arms attempted to push the body up and failed.

"Or at all," Boba commented, tucking his blaster away. The woman was too shocked to scream. Too shocked to yell. Carra lay on the ground, startled. "It really doesn't make a difference if you want to come or not; you're still coming. You're too into this for your own good."

Carra snarled.

The man didn't haul her up to her fet and drag her off - like she half-expected he would. Instead, he left her lying in the sand, all too confident she wouldn't move. But he was right. Moments later, he returned in a land speeder, and he hauled the woman out of the sand and into the rear, dropping her uncerimoniously onto the seat before hopping in himself and driving off.

* * *

The trip was silent.

Until a certain point, that is. Wind started. Wind in a desert isn't a good sign. Carra knew this, and smirked. With a mocking laugh, she barked, "Don't tell me you think you know how to get out of a sandstorm."

"I do."

"Bullshit," Carra barked, smug. This would be her chance to escape.

Boba Fett, however, did not disappoint. After a few more moments of driving, he stopped near a cave where he drove the landspeeder in and 'parked' it against the dark wall. He reached for a plasma torch, lighting it and inspecting the cave. "Right, so, you're not a total moron."

Days passed.

Carra frowned. She would, normally, have attempted to escape, but this guy had eyes in the back of his head. He saw when she tried to cut the bonds keeping her wrists tied before her. He saw when she attempted to chew through the binds herself. That's why they were in the back of her now. She was bored. Attempting to break the silence, she barked, "Oi! Who the Hell actually gives a shit about a thief anyways?"

"You stole from a lot of people. I'm not sure you're clear on who you've stolen from." The man didn't so much as turn to face the girl.

"I stole from anyone who had something worth stealing. That ain't much on Tatooine."

The man nodded in understanding, but didn't say anything. Not yet. It wasn't his concern. Especially not right now.

* * *

Hours passed.

"Have you eaten anything?" Boba asked, turning to look at Carra who turned her head away in irritation.

"I ain't eating that shit," Carra barked, shaking her head. She was pissed. The one time she had tried to get up and just walk away, he caught her. Now her legs were tied too. If he came anywhere near her, she had originally planned on bashing his head in on her bare heels. No such luck. What was she supposed to do anyways? It wasn't like she saw any escape plan forming or anything like that. "Not a chance."

There was a pregnant pause from the bounty hunter before he stepped forward menacingly. He noticed that the food had disappeared, but she claimed not to have eaten it. "What did you do with it?"

"Heh," Carra sniffed. She'd gone longer than a couple of days without eating before. Besides; in a desert climate, it was better to eat less and drink more. This was only irritating to her, and that wasn't enough to make her want to eat what he gave her.

"What did you do with it?" he repeated.

Carra rolled her eyes and gestured to a section of the cave where a womp rat had just scurried off. A series of footprints lined the section of the cave, indicating that at least eight had been there. "Take a fucking guess; ya think womp rats swarm around empty air?"

Boba nodded quietly, acknowledging what she had done. "You're going to eat."

"When I get out and about ten thousand miles between you an' me, I will."

"Now."

Carra blinked at the man, then narrowed her eyes. "What, you're worried I'll starve? I've gone longer than three days without food. And that's the norm."

"How you perserve yourself has nothing to do with how I am perserving my merchindise."

Carra laughed, throwing her head back. "Yeah fucking right! The only reason I'm not out of this damn cave is that over there," she motioned to the entrance of the cave where a wall of sand blew right past them, "And when that's gone-"

She was cut off by a hand grasping the back of her neck, a thumb pressing against the pressure point in her jaw. Her eyes shot open wide, slowly they turned to the man, incredulous. She'd have called his bluff, but she couldn't move her mouth this way. He hauled her up with relative ease, forcing her over the edge of the landspeeder since she couldn't do it herself. He threw her to the ground, and shuffled about. During this time, Carra snarled, bending towards her feet and biting at the ties that kept her feet together.

_Snap!_

Success. She pushed herself up, and darted for the end of the cave, running with her hands behind her back and slightly off balance. She was going to run right into the storm. A slightly psychotic grin as she neared the end, she barked, "See ya later sucker~!"

Unfortunately for Carra, Fett was not as slow as she figured he would be. Though he didn't run, he flew for her on the landspeeder, sharply turning to block her exit before he hopped out and reached to grab her by the ties keeping her wrist together, spinning her around as he did. "Bastard," Carra wheezed.

"Sit."

"Fuck you."

The man was beginning to lose his patience. He roughly forced her to the ground, and turned to grab the container of a colorless sludge that was quite similar to the gunk served at middle school cafeterias. He was swift, kneeling down beside her and grabbing her by the jaw, forcing her against the jagged wall of the cave. His merchandise stiffled a groan of pain, but he ignored it. He hooked one finger around each side of her jaw, and brought his thumb and forefinger up to clamp down on her nose, denying her the ability to breathe. He waited for her to begin reddening slightly before his other hand, clasped on the thermos of the sludgy food supplement, holding it at the ready. As predicted, Carra was begging for breath in moments, trying and failing to open her mouth to breathe. After waiting another moment for her to attempt opening her mouth, he released his grip on her jaw, though not on her nose, and forced her head back so that the sludge would pour straight to the back of her throat.

"Swallow."

He kept a hand clasped over her mouth, two fingers holding down her nose.

Carra glared at him. The junk he had just forced down her throat was disgusting, just as she had thought it would be. A bit like eating melted rubber, in her opinion, and it wouldn't come out of her mouth even if she did swallow. She was waiting for him to relent slightly so she could just spit it out - preferably at him. But he didn't relent, he continued to hold her there. He pushed her further against the wall in an attempt to cause her enough pain to choke it down, but instead she just closed her eyes tightly.

"Swallow it. Now."

A moment passed, and she still wouldn't swallow. Boba Fett contemplated on shooting her. Carra contemplated on shooting herself.

"You're wanted alive; not undamaged," Fett informed his prisoner. "Barely breathing is still alive."

Carra's eye twitched. She wasn't going to be intimidated by this.

"If you cooperate you might save yourself some pain."

Carra shot her head forward, taking advantage of the much laxer arm, and slammed her head into the bounty hunter's helmet... causing a large bruise to form on her forehead. Nevertheless, his grip faltered as his helmet shook, a clear just above his vizor. Carra was free, if only for a moment. "What in Sith's name made you think I'd care about that?"

Boba didn't answer, standing up and leaving his prisoner on the ground. She didn't bother getting up. They both knew she'd eventually be hungry enough to eat it. Skrawny, lanky teenagers needed food, and if she was going to hold it off, well, that was her problem. Boba retied her ankles, and sat in the landspeeder.

Carra didn't bother trying to get out this time.

* * *

She freed her hands on some jagged rocks, her feet by simply untying them. Carra couldn't help it. Fuck defiance; she was starved. She wasn't going to eat that crap though. Silently, she made her way around to the other end of the landspeeder, reaching behind her hair and pulling out the tiniest pin. Slowly, she bent down and began to work the lock. A little to the left, a little to the right... success. The rear compartment opened, and she peered inside. Damn that asshole. He seriously kept actual food in there and expected her to eat that slop? She reached inside, carefully pulling a loaf of bread and retreating to the other end of the cavern.

"Having fun?"

"Define fun," Carra barked as she tore off a piece of bread, tossing it into her mouth.

Fett stared at her. Was it worth shooting her, or should he just let her eat the bread? He decided it wasn't worth the trouble; not this time, and pulled out a small alarm which he put on the rear of the car, using it to seal the deal, closing the lid and tying it tight. If she tried this again, she would get a shock. He went back to the landspeeder, taking a seat.

Another couple nights passed; Carra was starving. She walked over to the trunk and attempted to reach the lock.

* * *

She screamed. Her flesh roasted.

* * *

She broke down and ate the gray sludge.

* * *

Days passed.

* * *

The sandstorm cleared. Carra was bound tightly, to a point where her bounds dug into her flesh and caused her skin to become raw. She didn't protest aside from a couple of grunts at this point. She had mulled it over the previous night. Just who exactly wanted her? What would happen when she was 'delivered'? Her eyes lacked the usual sarcastic glint, the defiant tint. She was scared. For once in her life, Carra was scared.

Boba gave no comment.

* * *

She gave no fight at this point. She let herself be loaded into the landspeeder, and she rolled her eyes at just about everything the bounty hunter did. He paid her no mind. After several minutes of travel, the slightest of smiles graced Carra's lips. He wasn't paying attention to her. She had methodollically positioned herself on the edge of the landspeeder. Her binds were something she could take care of later. She let him continue steering for just a few more moments before she quietly slipped over the edge, falling into the sand that struck her flesh like tiny bullets. She bit her lip to keep from crying out as the landspeeder's exhaust fumes clouded her nostrils, as the dirt clouded her vision, as her sight left, as the heat of the landspeeder caused her flesh to burn.

She held out for only a few more moments.

"SHIT!"

Boba had been aware of her leaning against the side of the landspeeder, but he hadn't noticed her fall over the roar of the engine. He turned around, trailing back to where he found the red-head on the ground, breathing profanities under her breath.

He didn't help her with her injuries, with the dust in her eyes, with the blow to her head, with her battered skin. He checked to see if she had a concussion, and when he found she didn't, he checked her vital signs. All fine. He threw her back in the landspeeder, tightening her bonds and not saying a word. He knew what would happen if she tried that again, and he was certain she wasn't stupid enough to attempt 'falling' again.

* * *

They reached the ship, and Carra panicked. She narrowed her eyes, bared her teeth, and hissed with pain as she was roughly yanked out of the landspeeder and to her feet. Dizzy.

He dragged her up the steps before Carra could regain herself; she stumbled along after him, involuntarily. Though Carra was disorientated from her earlier fall, but not so much that she couldn't curse, the woman released a stream of vulgar language.

She went ignored.

Despite herself, Carra did not (or could not, while we're at it) resist and was thrown into a holding cell.

* * *

Days passed.

* * *

Carra fought boredom by the hour.

* * *

Other prisoners came and went.

* * *

First, she fell asleep.

* * *

Then she woke up.

* * *

When she was delivered, she paled. She had stolen from travellers, but of all people, she stole from diplomats. What were diplomats doing on Tatooine of all places? -  
Boba collected his payment, leaving Carra to her punishment. He'd forget her name, forget her struggle. She would go completely forgotten, and life would move on. He had no love for his captives, much less theives like that one.

**A/N** - So, how'd you like it? Good? Bad? Should I write more short-stories of Boba and some of the fake job's he's taken apparently? Or rather, should I post them? This could go either way, really, this could go as a one-shot or a series of one-shots.


End file.
